Kaworu Nagisa
aussi connu comme , est un personnage de fiction de la franchise Neon Genesis Evangelion. Il est le Fifth Children (Cinquième Élu dans la version française) et le dix-septième Ange. Il est envoyé à la NERV par la SEELE en tant que "pilote de rechange" pour l'Evangelion Unité-02 après la chute dramatique du taux de synchronisation d'Asuka Langley Sohryu. Il pénètre dans le Terminal Dogma pour retourner à Adam, mais il découvre à sa place Lilith, et il laisse détruire par Shinji Ikari à bord de l'Evangelion Unité-01. Histoire Arc final thumb|left|Kaworu fredonnant une musique Kaworu Nagisa est vu pour la première fois dans l'épisode 24, assis sur une pierre au milieu des décombres causés lors de la bataille contre Armisael. Shinji Ikari est présent, confus et frustré de ne savoir quoi faire, puisque tout ses amis ont quitté la ville, Asuka Langley Sohryu est en difficulté mentale, et Rei Ayanami semble ne pas se rappeler des événements récents. Kaworu dit subitement à Shinji que la musique est belle après avoir arrêter de fredonner, et il commence à entamer la discussion de manière aimable, sachant qui est Shinji. Après que Shinji lui est demandé comment il sait qui il est, Kaworu raconte à Shinji "qu'il est plutôt ignorant de sa propre situation"Une phrase similaire à celle que dit Ryoji Kaji lors de sa rencontre avec Shinji dans l'épisode 08.. Après leur première rencontre, Kaworu accompagne Shinji aux salles de bain de la NERV. Assis ensemble dans un bain, les deux garçons commencent à partager un certain niveau de confiance. À un moment donné, Kaworu met sa main sur celle de Shinji, qui le laisse faire, et celui-ci déclare alors qu'il aime Shinji. À la fin du bain, Shinji dit à Kaworu qu'il a besoin d'aller dormir, ce qui trouble Kaworu qui demande s'ils vont dormir ensemble. Shinji est prompt à décliner l'offre bien que finalement ils dorment ensemble dans la chambre de Kaworu au Quartier Général de la NERV, celui-ci par terre et Shinji dans le lit de Kaworu. Après que le personnel de la NERV soit devenu soupçonneux à cause du taux élevé de synchronisation de Kaworu avec l'Evangelion Unité-02, et que Misato Katsuragi et Makoto Hyuga apprennent qu'il peut fixer son taux de synchronisation à sa guise, l'alerte est donnée que l'Unité-02 est activée sans pilote à l'intérieur, et que quelqu'un descend avec dans le Terminal Dogma. Kaworu est alors identifié comme le dix-septième et dernier Ange. Shinji est placé dans l'Evangelion Unité-01 et poursuit alors Kaworu qui manipule l'Unité-02 pour ralentir Shinji. thumb|Kaworu demande à Shinji de le tuer Kaworu atteint le Terminal Dogma, et après avoir ouvert la porte et entrer, semble comprendre que le géant crucifié n'est pas Adam, mais Lilith. Après que Shinji ait battu l'Unité-02, Kaworu permet à Shinji de le saisir dans la main de l'Unité-01. Shinji est blessé après que Kaworu l'est trahi comme son père l'a fait et que celui-ci lui est menti sur son identité après qu'ils soient devenus amis. Cependant, Kaworu raconte à Shinji que sa vie est terminée et qu'elle n'a plus de sens depuis sa première rencontre avec lui. Il demande d'être tué en affirmant que la seule liberté qu'il a, c'est de choisir comment il va mourir. Après une période de silence, Shinji le tue, exauçant ainsi sa demande. The End of Evangelion Dans The End of Evangelion, sur les Dummy Plug des Mass Production Evangelion est inscrit "KAWORU" se qui suggère que la SEELE est en possession de clones de Kaworu comme la NERV est en possession de clone de Rei Ayanami pour le Dummy Plug System de l'Evangelion. thumb|left|Kaworu apparaissant devant Shinji lors de la Complémentarité de l'Homme Kaworu apparaît pour la première fois dans The End of Evangelion quand le Plan de Complémentarité de l'Homme est initié. Quand le géant Rei/Lilith apparaît à Shinji, il est terrifié. Le géant prend alors l'apparence de Kaworu, une forme que Shinji accepte. Kaworu réapparaît quand Gendo est confronté à Yui Ikari lors de la Complémentarité, accusant Gendo de fuir la réalité avant d'être blessé. Gendo est ensuite tué par une apparition de l'Evangelion Unité-01. Kaworu apparaît au côté de Rei dans l'esprit de Shinji et argumente avec lui en ce qui concerne le cas de l'humanité et en faveur de l'individualisme et du libre choix. Profil Kaworu est à la fois le Dix-septième Ange et le Fifth Children. Bien que classé comme Ange, Kaworu est similaire à Rei Ayanami en étant une Graine de Vie qui habite un corps humain. Malgré sa forme humaine, Kaworu ne se considère pas comme humain et réfère l'Homme avec le terme "Lilin". Le corps de Kaworu semble avoir été créer à la suite de l'Expérience de Contact entre Adam et l'ADN humain d'un donneur inconnu Episode 21' Homme E: "L'expérience de contact avec le donneur est prévue pour le 13 du mois prochain, il y aura du temps pour des ajustements.». (plus tard) Femme B: «Les gènes qui ont plongé en Adam ont déjà subi la fusion physique!" . Cela explique que la date de naissance découverte par Makoto Hyuga corresponde à la date du Second Impact. La SEELE a récupéré l'âme désincarnée d'Adam dans Kaworu, son corps ayant été récupéré à l'état embryonnaire en Antarctique. Le fait que Kaworu vienne d'Adam est seulement suggéré dans l’animé, alors que cela est directement dit dans le manga de Sadamoto. En tant que porteur de l'âme d'Adam, Kaworu est appelé "Tabris". Cela est révélé dans les publications de Newtype et utilisé par Keel Lorenz dans le manga. Il est considéré comme l'Ange de la volonté libre, ce qui est un don de Dieu. Le corps de Kaworu contient l'âme d'Adam et exerce tous les pouvoirs qui proviennent de lui. Son A.T. Field est décrit par Magi comme le plus fort jamais rencontré (jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dépassé par celui de Rei). Kaworu est vu en train de léviter, de contrôler l'Evangelion Unité-02 pour empêcher que le Centre de Commandement de recevoir des transmissions d'onde et, pour contourner le mécanisme de verrouillage de l'Usine de LCL. Apparence Contrairement aux Anges qui sont venus avant lui, mais comme Rei Ayanami, Kaworu a un corps de Lilin avec aucune différence physique visible avec un humain normal à l'exception de sa peau pâle, de ses cheveux gris et de ses yeux rouges. Bien que son corps soit vraisemblablement composé des mêmes "Ondes de Particule de Matière" que Rei et que les Anges, il est impossible de dire s'il possède un Core ou un Moteur S². Tabris est le seul Ange à infiltrer le Terminal Dogma. Personnalité Bien qu'il semble avoir été envoyé pour la détruire, Kaworu montre un intérêt marqué pour la culture humaine, ainsi que sur les questions sur la douleur et la solitude. Il semble à l'aise avec son identité (bien plus que Rei Ayanami), et il est aussi plus chaleureux et émotionnellement ouvert. Cependant, il ne montre pas de détachement avec les protocoles humains et partage avec Rei une tendance à parler de manière universelle plutôt que personnelle. Bien que Kaworu a été envoyé par la SEELE dans un but précis, il a aussi pour autant ses propres intentions. Relations Shinji Ikari thumb|left|Kaworu et Shinji prenant leur bain ensemble Hideaki Anno décrit Kaworu comme une version idéalisé de Shinji Ikari. Son intérêt pour Shinji aurait découlé de son intérêt pour la nature humaine en général, Shinji représentant un excellent exemple de la douleur humaine et de la solitude. En dehors de comprendre très vite la personnalité du garçon, il comprend Shinji comme Shinji l'a toujours voulu depuis longtemps et il s'intéresse à son bien-être sans attendre quoi que ce soit en retour. La déclaration d'amour de Kaworu prouve qu'il s'inquiète pour le piloteKaworu utilise le terme qui signifie "Je t'aime". Cependant, le terme japonais "suki" peut avoir une connotation non romantique. Cependant, toutes les versions traduisent la phrase par une approche amoureuse., et il le laisse aussi le tuer pour que l'humanité survive. Plus tard, Shinji va confesser d'aimer aussi Kaworu, indiquant que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques et que leur relation aurait pu être romantique. SEELE thumb|Kaworu discutant avec les membres de la SEELE Kaworu a été envoyé à la NERV par la SEELE afin de faire avancer leur objectif à travers le Third Impact qui aura lieu sous leur direction. Avant la bataille finale, Kaworu est vu en train de parler avec la SEELE qui n'est visible que par lui. On peut assumer qu'il a eu de précédente conversation avec l'organisation. La conversation indique (faussement) qu'il préfère les "vrais successeurs", les Anges, au lieu de leur propre espèce. On ne sait pas vraiment ce que la SEELE avait en tête avec Kaworu. Leur plan était-il t'attaquer le Terminal Dogma, ou est-ce que cela était l'initiative de Kaworu ? On sait seulement qu'il voulait que l'Unité-01 l'intercepte et le vainc. Était-ce son plan tout du long, ou était-ce parce que son incursion dans les entrailles de la NERV était une trahison? Dans d'autres médias Adaptation de Sadamoto Dans la série de manga, Kaworu est montré comme étant quelqu'un qui ne connait pas les émotions humaine et les tabous sociaux, ce qui lui donne une sorte de rôle de comique. Certains événements le concernant sont modifiés et il apparaît beaucoup plus tôt à la fin du volume 7. Il rencontre Shinji Ikari dans le volume 9 alors qu'il jouait au piano dans une église en ruine. Une autre différence importante dans le manga est que Shinji n'aime pas et n'a pas confiance en Kaworu. Juste après leur rencontre, Kaworu tue calmement un chaton abandonné qui suivait Shinji. Sa réponse pragmatique à la question de Shinji sur son geste fait que Shinji retrouve en Kaworu la Rei Ayanami qu'il a rencontré pour la première fois. Shinji n'est pas le seul à trouver Kaworu bizarre. En le voyant pour la seule et unique fois, Kensuke Aida se dit "Il me plaît pas, ce type on dirait un extra-terrestre". Après que Shinji est amené Kaworu au Quartier Général de la NERV, il rencontre Asuka Langley Sohryu et lui dit qu'elle a besoin d'ouvrir son cœur pour que l'Eva bouge (dans l'anime, c'est Rei qui prononce cela). Après la bataille contre Arael, la SEELE interroge Kaworu et il mentionne qu'il trouve les émotions humaines fascinante. Dans le volume 9 et 10, Kaworu pilote l'Evangelion Unité-02 au côté de Rei dans la bataille contre l'Ange Armisael. L'Ange assimile partiellement l'Unité-02, en connectant ensemble Rei et Kaworu, le faisant alors ressentir l'amour de Rei pour Shinji ce qui le fait pleurer. Après la bataille, Shinji frappe Kaworu après qu'il est traité Rei d'idiote. Malgré cela, Shinji reste à l'appartement de Kaworu au lieu de revenir chez Misato Katsuragi, en croyant qu'être près de lui est plus tolérable que d'être près de personne triste de la mort de Rei. Il accepte à contrecœur l'offre de Kaworu de partager son lit. Cette nuit, Shinji commence à hyper ventiler à cause d'un cauchemar, et Kaworu embrasse Shinji en ayant pour excuse de ne pas avoir de sac à papier sous la main. Shinji devient furieux quand il se réveille et réalise ce que Kaworu à fait, et il est encore plus furieux quand Kaworu lui demande si le lien qu'il a avec Rei est de l'amour ou quelque chose de plus fort. Plus tard, après la réapparition de Rei, Shinji retourne à l'appartement de Misato avec le plus stricte des adieux, ce qui bouleverse Kaworu. Le volume 11 raconte l'épisode 24. Cependant, Shinji est confus sur ses sentiments envers Kaworu, et le fait que ce dernier le persuade de ne pas la tuer est d'après lui une preuve de ce qu'il pense vraiment de lui. Cela va tourmenter d'avantage Shinji par la suite. Plan de Complémentarité Shinji Ikari Dans Neon Genesis Evangelion: Plan de Complémentarité Shinji Ikari, Kaworu est un agent envoyé par la SEELE pour infiltrer l'école de Shinji. Il est aidé par Ritsuko Akagi. Il taquine souvent Shinji Ikari. Il est aussi la cause de la panne de courant de la NERV et est potentiellement un "romantic interest" pour Shinji. Gakuen Datenroku Dans ce spin-off, Kaworu est un élève transféré qui est intéressé par Shinji. Avec Rei, Kaworu se bat secrètement contre les Ange et il peut générer un A.T. Field pour se défendre contre les attaques et son Eva se manifeste comme une épée. Il utilise le nom "Tabris" pour jouer à des jeux en ligne. Dans le chapitre huit, il est révélé qu'il est un "enfant créé artificiellement" et qu'il a passé toute sa vie dans le centre de recherche. Il ignore les coutumes social, et se considère comme le plus proche ami de Shinji. Plus tard, cependant, Kaworu confie à Shinji qu'il est en réalité le 17ème Ange, du nom de Tabris. Dans le dernier volume, Kaworu se sacrifie pour sauver Shinji, prenant la place de Yui Ikari dans l'Arbre d'Yggdrasil. Avant de disparaître, il dit à Shinji qu'il a rejeter la nature destructive des Anges pour choisir l'humanité. Notes * Dans les premiers dessins de production, Kaworu devait être un lycéen avec un chat qui pouvait se changer en une "forme angélique"NEWTYPE 100% COLLECTION: NEON GENESIS EVANGELION. 1997 Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-852700-2. . Dans le volume 9 du manga, un artwork de Sadamoto montre Kaworu habillé en noir et portant un chat noir. * Le nom "Nagisa" vient du mot japonais nagisa (渚), signifiant "au bord de l'eau" ou "rivage". Il vient aussi du réalisateur japonais Nagisa Oshima. ** Le nom "Nagisa" est un jeu de mots. Le kanji "Nagisa" se compose du katakana "shi" et du kanji "sha", formant le mot "Shisha", ou "messager". Kaworu, après tout, est le dernier messager, et le mot original pour "Ange" dans les dialogues japonais est "Shito", ou "âpotre". * Kaworu apparaît en fredonnant le quatrième mouvement de la Neuvième Symphonie de Beethoven (Ô Ode à la joie), la musique qui est jouée quand il descend dans le Terminal Dogma et qui sert de leitmotiv au personnage. La Neuvième Symphonie incorpore une adaptation de l'Ode à la Joie de Friedrich Schiller (Ode an die Freude), un poème dédié à l'unité de tous les Hommes devant Dieu. Au moment où Kaworu ouvre les portes du Terminal Dogma, elle est synchronisée avec les paroles "Und der Cherub steht vor Gott" - "Et le Chérubin se tient devant Dieu." * Gainax a officialisé son nom en Romaji sous le forme "Kaworu" et non pas "Kaoru" comme le montre la plupart de romanisation. Les raisons pour cette différence n'ont pas été expliquées en détail par les créateurs de la série. * thumb|Autocollant humoristique avec écrit dessus « KAWORU DIED FOR YOUR SINS ».À l'occasion des dix ans de la série, ADV Films a mis en vente un autocollant humoristique avec marqué "KAWORU DIED FOR YOUR SINS" (カヲルはあなたの罪のために死んだ, "Kaworu wa anata no tsumi no tame ni shinda", littéralement ; Kaworu est mort pour vos péchés) Références en:Kaworu Nagisa de:Kaworu Nagisa ru:Каору Нагиса Catégorie:Neon Genesis Evangelion Catégorie:Neon Genesis Evangelion (manga) Catégorie:Petit Eva: Evangelion@School Catégorie:Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Iron Maiden 2nd Catégorie:Neon Genesis Evangelion: Gakuen Datenroku Catégorie:Anges Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Masculins Catégorie:NERV Catégorie:Pilotes d'Evangelion